


Chase

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Recognition AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Talon!Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim tried to do what Bruce begged. He tried to save Damian. Damian even tried to save them too.</p><p>But neither of them were ever a match for their big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Dick hasn’t killed anyone. Yet. He knows his name, but the Court took most of his memories of his family and his times as a vigilante, especially the good ones

Tim’s breaths were escaping in short gasps as he sprinted down the hallway. Dick, that was _Dick_. In a different uniform, with pale skin, attacking _Bruce_.

He heard quick footsteps behind him and his eyes widened. He never could outrun Dick, he doubt he could now. He turned the corner once more, diving through the first door he saw, locking it behind him. He was barely able to back up a step before a blade appeared in the wood, right at Tim’s eye. The knob jiggled, and Tim knew it wouldn’t hold him back for long.

Tim spun around, eyes darting around the room. His eyes landed on the air duct in the upper corner of the room and dashed towards it. As he climbed on the table, pulling at the duct’s cover, he heard a thump in the hallway, followed by Bruce’s muffled voice.

The cover finally came loose and Tim tossed it to the ground, scrambling up the wall into the small hole. He had only been crawling about thirty seconds when the sound of splintering wood echoed through the tunnel. He came to a crossroads, and picked the left path. That might slow Dick down, but it wasn’t going to be for long.

He kicked out the cover to the first room he passed, jumping to the ground and running back to the hallway. As he got his bearings, he realized, with some relief, that this was the hallway Damian’s bedroom was in. As fast as possible, he found the boy’s room, throwing the door open. Damian looked up from his easel, immediately scowling.

“Drake, what the he-”

“No time.” Tim breathed and Damian’s annoyance melted into confusion. “We’ve gotta go.”

“What’s going on?” Damian asked as he stood.

“Di…” Tim’s voice faded as a knife whizzed by his face, embedding into the doorframe. He turned his head, and saw Dick at the end of the hallway. Dick stayed there, watching silently as he unsheathed another blade.

“Drake…?” Damian started cautiously. Dick’s eyes flickered to the door at the sound and suddenly he surged forward.

Tim cursed, charging into the room. Damian backed up a step as Tim scooped him up into his arms. He hesitated then, looking around. There was nowhere to go.

“Grayson?” Damian breathed over his shoulder. Tim whirled around to see Dick standing there, eyes still terrifyingly blank.

Dick blinked once. “The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die.” Dick stated slowly. “The Wayne family must be eradicated.”

Tim gulped, tightening his hold around Damian’s torso. “Hang on, Damian.”

Damian did so without question, eyes never leaving their brother. Tim inhaled sharply and pivoted towards the window. He took two steps and braced himself for impact.

Tim landed on his side, and rolled, keeping Damian under him until the rain of glass stopped. As the two of them stood, Tim glanced back up to the window. Dick was there, watching.

“Go, go. Let’s go.” Tim grabbed Damian’s hand, running for the tree line. Damian kept up easily, but paused as they neared the foliage.

“Drake,” Damian whispered. “He’s gone.”

Tim followed the child’s line of sight. The broken window was empty, and he couldn’t tell what that meant. Did Dick follow them? Or was he still in the house?

Damian continued. “…Where’s Father?”

“I don’t know.” Tim responded emotionlessly. There was a crack of branches, and Tim turned, but not fast enough. A hand lashed out of the darkness, grabbing his throat and lurching him up to the air. Damian’s fingers were wretched from his, and the child gave a shout as he too was lifted by neck.

“The Court of Owls has-”

“Shove it.” Damian hissed, curling his legs up and kicking Dick in the face with both heels. Dick gave a grunt of pain, dropping them both. Damian instantly pounced back up, jumping on Dick’s chest, and sitting on it as he fell back. In the same movement, he reached into Dick’s holsters, grabbing two knives and holding them against his throat. “If we’re supposed to die, that means you are too, Grayson.”

Dick stared at him, gaze only twitching away to Tim as he stood over them. “I am not Grayson.”

Damian pressed the knife tighter against his neck. “You _are_.”

“I’m _not_.” Dick snapped. He lashed out, smacking a fist against the side of Damian’s head. As Damian fell to the grass unconscious, Dick kicked his leg out, taking out Tim’s knees. As Tim fell, Dick reached out, wrapping an arm around Tim’s neck, pulling him against his chest. Quickly, he pulled out another knife out, holding it against Damian’s face. Tim gagged, hands reaching up to tug at Dick’s forearm. “Not anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Recognition AU things](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/recognition+au)   
> 


End file.
